


Primeres Impressions

by Airuna



Series: Traduccions [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Canon Compliant, Embarrassed Alec Lightwood, First Meetings, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 20:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airuna/pseuds/Airuna
Summary: El que corria pel cap de l'Alec just després de conéixer en Magnus.





	Primeres Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> La meva contribució al dia de la Llengua Materna, espero que us agradi. Els que estigueu participan a la vaga d'avui, siusplau aneu amb compte!

L’Alec era conscient que el que estava fent només es podia considerar fugir. Si pràcticament estava corrent! Anys d’entrenament, d'enfrontar-se amb dimonis i d’aguantar bronques dels seus pares i al final el que el feia fugir era un home que no havia fet més que somriure.

Bé, també s’havia presentat, encantador i segur d’ell mateix, completament relaxat tot i que acabaven de matar a un membre del Cercle junts. La seva reacció en veure’l havia estat menys casual. A l’Alec li cremaven les galtes només de recordar com s’havia quedat amb la boca oberta, somrient-li i mirant-lo com si fos l’única cosa que mereixia la seva atenció.

I l’Alec havia perdut la capacitat de pensar. Ja li havia costat donar el seu nom però ho havia aconseguit així que perquè, (perquè!) havia intentat seguir parlant? Havia balbucejat com un idiota fins que en Magnus se n’havia compadit i havia acabat la frase per ell. Què devia haver pensat d’ell? El seu to havia estat amable si bé un pel burleta però no cruel. Tot i així, tot el que l’Alec havia pogut fer era somriure estúpidament i marxar a tot gas sense saber molt bé a on anava.

Patètic. 

Si l’Izzy o en Jace ho haguessin vist s'haguessin rigut d’ell fins el dia en que morís. Aquest pensament li va aclarir una mica el cap. En Jace i l’Izzy no podien saber mai perquè es posava nerviós quan un home tan atractiu com en Magnus li somreia. No importava el que en Magnus penses ara d’ell, al cap i a la fi eren desconeguts i això era el que sempre serien.

El que importava era que quan es reunís amb els altres l’Alec tingués les seves emocions sota control. No podia reaccionar, no podia deixar que ningú veies com el flirteig de l’atractiu bruixot l'afectava. Havia de controlar els seus sentiments i centrar-se en el que importava, recuperar els records de la Clary. I després tot tornaria a la normalitat. Entrenaments i missions, aquesta era la seva vida i sempre ho seria. Una setmana, encara que fos tan extravagant com la que estava patint, no ho podia canviar.

Tot i que havia d’admetre que què en Magnus l’hagués trobat atractiu no l’havia pas fet sentir malament. En un altre vida, en un altre lloc, l’Alec hauria estat encantat de respondre als seus avanços. Però en aquesta tenia una feina a fer i havia de deixar de somiar i fer-la d’un cop.

**Author's Note:**

> Es nota que estic molt poc acostumada a escriure fic en anglés? Sí, això pensava... Espero que us hagi agradat igualment!


End file.
